educationfandomcom-20200222-history
An Inside Look at Apples!
Category:Developed for first grade An Inside Look at Apples Student worthiness Tried and Trusted Primary biological content area covered Students will learn about the different parts of an apple. Students will learn the different varieties of apples. Students will learn why apples are good for their health. Materials *1 Apple per student (extras for error) *Red, green and yellow paint *Serated knife *Flip chart graph paper *''How do Apples Grow?'' by Betsy Maestro *Paper towels *Paper plates *Construction paper *Diagram of the apple parts Handouts *Individual sheets of paper for apple stamps *Class bar graph with columns drawn for each different apple color category. When students go to graph, they can place their apple stamp in the column of their choice. *Diagram of the parts of an apple Description of activity Students will learn about the stem, skin, core, seeds, and flesh of the apple. Students will cut the apple in half in order to see the different parts. Students will make stamps out of their apple pieces. Lesson plan *Read a book pertaining to apples (examples: How Do Apples Grow''by Betsy Maestro or ''Apples by Gail Gibbons) *Give each student an apple to cut in half themselves or with the help of their teacher (Figure 1). Take the apple apart, examining the stem, skin, core, seeds, and flesh. *Using the handout included as a reference, have the students locate the different parts they have found. (Figure 2) *Have students dip half of their apple into an “apple colored paint” (red, yellow, green, light green, dark red) of their choice and stamp it onto one large apple or a tree that is outlined on poster paper (Figure 3-5). *Make a bar graph of how many students preferred which colors over others and link it to what that shows about which apple types students prefer to eat. *Discuss- #How do apples grow? #“Apple a day…” #In what ways can an apple a day be good for you? #What are the different kinds of apples that you can have? #"Genres”: Cortland, Macintosh, Red Delicious, Golden, etc. #Food: apple pie, apple crisp, applesauce, apples with peanut butter, apples in a salad, apple pancakes, dried apples, apple cider... A A A Potential pitfalls *It may be difficult to keep an active group of first graders focused on the apple discussion when many other activities in the room may serve as easy distractions. *It may take many tries to cut the apple directly in the center. *It may take many tries to cut a flat surface on the apple so that all the paint will cover it. Math connections Make a bar graph of how many students preferred which colors over others, linking it to which apples students prefer to eat over others. Literature connections How Do Apples Grow? by Betsy Maestro Apples by Gail Gibbons Connections to educational standards 7.1.a. Ask questions about objects, organisms, and events in the world around them; 7.1.b. Use reliable information obtained from scientific knowledge, observation, and exploration Next steps Discuss the similarities between apples and other living, growing organisms, allowing students to see the connections of this lesson to their everyday lives. As a group, make a chart of all the different ways that apples and other organisms help the environment, specifically, how they benefit humans. Citations and links *http://www.manatee.k12.fl.us/sites/elementary/samoset/gr2appleparts.htm *http://www.atozteacherstuff.com/pages/135.shtml *Vermont State Grade Expectations can be found at the State of Vermont Department of Education website. http://education.vermont.gov/new/html/pgm_curriculum/science/gle.html